warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.iNebula
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The New Warrior page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cchen3 (talk) 23:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Welcome! Hi wlecome to the wiki! I am Fire I am Free Welcome to WFW! My name is Cocopelt101, but you can call me Coco :3 You're new! So welcome! Here, you will make so many friends and read and write tons of awesome fanfics! Anyway, we wiki users use things called signatures! Signatures are basically famous song lyrics or famous quotes or something like that. For example, a signature could be: Look up at the bright side! Or of you are a Taylor swift fan, it could be: magic, madness, heaven, sin I could show you incredible things. Lol. Basically, any quote. We put signatures at the end of talk page messages or blogs to show that we wrote them, and each wiki user has a different one. Also, the quotes can be written in different colors and fonts with different sizes and decorations. There can also be gradients, which is one color eventually turning into another, or text-shadow! For example, this could be a siggie: [[User:Cocopelt|'I'm wide awake']] But signatures require coding, which is a bit complicated. If you want, I could code you one! Just fill out this form: Quote/song lyric: Color: Text-shadow/gradients: Size: Font: Links: (links to things like your talk page or your user page or tour stories, whatevs) That's all there is to it! Anyway, feel free to ask me any questions! To reach my user page, just click my signature which is this: If it was raining you would yell at the sun�� CocoXDust 03:49, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to this Wiki! My name is Lyrix! Have fun here! Love can spread from solely a person, and that person would be ME 25px is big for a signature dang :o it's gonna look really big here, a lot bigger than you think, so I suggest changing it to a smaller size ^^ -- 01:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Awww! thanks for putting your signature in fans section of Double the Darkness! :3 (talk) 19:01, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I have given you an opinion! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:51, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Of course you can! Go right ahead! [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 12:14, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I'VE GIVEN YOU AN OPINION! [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 15:02, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Hiya! You seem cool, and I would like to suggest you check out BlogClan! It's great for Warriors fans like you (and your fanfictions are AWESOME and everyone would love them to bits :D)! Just thought I'd let you know. If you're interested, then on the Blog my name is Lilypaw or Lily That Grows In Whispering Cave. If you're not interested, you don't have to reply because that would be really, really awkward... THANK YOU if you read this! ⋰ɩɪɩʏƾʈąɼ⋱[[User Talk:XXLilystarXx|''Mistakes are good, I should know!]] hi i felt like saying hi ok bye [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 19:30, August 21, 2018 (UTC) hiiiiiiii star! can I feature Our New Nightmare in a spoof I'm making? i think the fanfic would be great for it because you used the canon clan names. (note: like i said to fox, the spoof may turn out to be a total fail since i haven't tried writing something funny in such a long time...so i completely understand if you don't want to) ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 16:21, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ok thanks!! ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC)